1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loading systems for playback devices and more particularly pertains to a new loader for video playback mechanism for automatically loading a DVD disk or a video cassette within an associated conventional player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of loading systems for playback devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, loading systems for playback devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art loading systems for playback devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,013; U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,548; U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,948; U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,207; and U.S. Patent Des. 349,282.
In these respects, the loader for video playback mechanism according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically loading a DVD disk or a video cassette within an associated player.